His Nakama
by potterhead90
Summary: After Ace's death, though Luffy put up a bold front, Jinbei, keeping his promise to Ace in mind, asks the straw-hat crew to take care of Luffy.


**Author's note: Hey there guys! This is my first anime fanfic so please don't be harsh on me. You are free to point out my mistakes and tell me where I can improve. So, without further ado, let's get going.**

"Eat all you want!" announced King Neptune's booming voice, "For today is the day we celebrate Fishman Island getting freed"

The straw-hats along with Jinbei were in Fishman Island where a banquet had been prepared for them as 'thank you gift' as they had helped a lot in protecting the island from the new Fishman Pirates who were led by their new captain Hody Jones.

"The New World is going to tough" said Jinbei "It's the most dangerous sea of the world and getting across it is definitely not a child's play"

"Whoa! Meat!" shouted Luffy as he plunged into the heap of meat dishes prepared for him, clearly not paying heed to Jinbei's words.

"Luffy! Listen to what Jinbei- started Nami, but was interrupted half way through her sentence.

"No" said Jinbei, "Let him enjoy. He needs it"

"But- started Nami again,

"I've been meaning to talk to the whole crew" explained Jinbei "Luffy won't notice now. Gather everyone around"

"What is it you wanted to talk about?" asked Sanji, when everybody had gathered around Jinbei.

"First of all, let me ask you, what do you know Ace's death uptil now" said Jinbei, clearly not wasting any time to come to the point.

Everybody sobered up at Jinbei's words and it was Robin who said, "We only know what the papers said"

"That when it was decided that Ace was to be executed, Luffy and the Whitebeard pirates arrived at Marineford to rescue Ace but... Ace got killed by Akainu" continued Nami.

"That's not completely the truth" said Jinbei "Ace died protecting Luffy. He died in Luffy's arms"

A gasp went around the strawhat pirates and even Zoro straightened up.

"That's- that's horrible!" exclaimed Chopper with a horrified look at his face.

"To think that we weren't with Luffy at that time, when Luffy was always there for us" said Brook.

"But the main thing I wanted to talk about was what happened after Luffy got his consciousness back after Ace's death" said Jinbei

"I should be clear here" continued Jinbei "Luffy lost all hope, lost his will for even living"

"Luffy didn't try to..." asked Sanji as his voice trailed off "Did he?" he added in a whisper.

"I don't know what would have happened if I had left him alone" said Jinbei with a saddened expression on his face.

"The only thing that kept him going- no keeps him going are you, his crew. When he had lost all hope, you were the ones who saved him. You, his nakama."

A sob could be heard from Chopper who was greatly moved by Jinbei's words. All the others were looking down trying to think what would have happened if they were with Luffy. It was just as Brook had said, Luffy had been there to save Nami's village, he was there when Mihawk had defeated Zoro, he was there to protect the Baratie for Sanji, he was there when Ussop's village was in danger, he was there when Franky's town needed him, he was there for Robin who had lost all faith in life and gave her a reason to live, he had acknowledged Chopper as a doctor when everyone recognized him as monster. Yes, he had always been there to save and protect all his nakama.

"It's no use blaming yourself" said Jinbei, as he understood how all the strawhat pirates felt.

"There is only one favour I ask of you" said Jinbei "Please, look after Luffy for me. I promised his brother, Ace, to see that Luffy survived the harsh world."

"Of course we will" said Ussop, "There was no need to ask for it"

"Your captain, he is a great man" sighed Jinbei, "But even the toughest of men have their heartbreaking time"

"He may put up a bold front but Rayleigh-san told me that Luffy was having nightmares. He may deny it but please look after him"

The crew nodded in response.

"Well then, that was all I needed to say to you people" said Jinbei with a smile "I have to attend to some business now, but some day I will surely join your crew, as Luffy expects me to."

"Yes" they all said in unision.

"And as for now, let's enjoy the banquet to the fullest"

 **Author's note: How was it? Please review!**

-X-


End file.
